AGRIVATING
by hanyousweetheart
Summary: Hiei on a show.
1. Default Chapter

AGRIVATING  
  
Disclaimers:I don't any yyh characters or inuyasha characters, but i do own popotan.  
  
Popotan:Hello this is my story.  
  
Hiei:Shutup.  
  
Popotan:And now for my story.  
  
^__________________^  
  
Popotan:Hello this my show.  
  
Hiei:Can I kill you?  
  
Popotan:Awww you asked a question.*takes a picture*  
  
Hiei:What the hell was that?  
  
Popotan:^-^ a camera.Now for the questions!  
  
Hiei:Wha'?  
  
Popotan:Do you think boxes should be kings?  
  
Hiei:What kind of question is that?  
  
Popotan:Just answer the question!  
  
Hiei:Okay.No.  
  
Popotan:Is rice a fruit?  
  
Hiei:No.  
  
Popotan:What color underwear a'm I wearing?  
  
Hiei:How the heck am I supposed to know?!  
  
Popotan:Now for the game!  
  
Hiei:Okay.  
  
Popotan:*pushes a button and Kuwabara comes*  
  
Kuwabara:Where am I.I was just phraising to my Yukina shrine.  
  
Popotan:Oh well*puts helmet on his head*  
  
Kuwabara:What's this?*gets shocked*Oww*shock*  
  
Popotan:A shock helmet, it's extremly painful.  
  
Kuwabara:AHHH!*shock*  
  
Popotan:Hiei ask him a question.  
  
Hiei:Why?  
  
Popotan:'Cause I said so!  
  
Hiei:Whatever.Kuwabara why are you so stupid?  
  
Kuwabara:I'm not stupid!*shock*  
  
Hiei:*evil grin*Be silent if your gay.  
  
*silence*  
  
Hiei:Guess that means your gay.Kuwabara if you could would you kiss your butt be silent  
  
if you do.  
  
Kuwbara:No!*shock*  
  
Hiei:*runs off and comes back with Yukina*Talk if you like Yukina.  
  
*silence*  
  
Yukina:Huh.Opps could you say that again i had frost in my ears.  
  
*everyone falls down Anime Style*  
  
Yukina:^-^; oops.  
  
Hiei:Are your ears ice free now.  
  
Yukina:Yep.  
  
Hiei:Okay, Kuwabara talk if you like Yukina.  
  
Yukina:*sniffle*I guess it has to be.How 'bout you.*looks at Hiei*  
  
Hiei:*sweatdrop*NoNoNo,It wouldn't work out.  
  
Yukina:You don't like me?*starts to cry*  
  
Hiei:It's not like that.  
  
Popotan:(He's in trouble gotta' think,Damn i'm already thinking,I got it!)  
  
He can't like you because he's engaged.  
  
Hiei:Engaged?  
  
Popotan:*elbows him*  
  
Hiei:Oh hay we are.*whisper*what's engaged*end*  
  
Popotan:So sorry guess you can't.  
  
Yukina:Okay*kicks Kuwabara on way out*Basturd.  
  
Kuwabara:Yukina it was hiei and this stupid helmet come back!  
  
Hiei&Popo:*sweatdrop*  
  
Popotan:Yukina said basturd wierd.  
  
Hiei:Yeah.  
  
^_________________________^  
  
Popotan:How'd you like my story.   
  
Hiei:ZZZZshutupZZZZZ  
  
Popotan:Oh well.GoodbyeZZZZ 


	2. Ch2

Hanyousweetheart: HI!! Well we're back i took awhile sorry! And Hiei's here! YAY!!

Hiei: WHY ME?!

HS: Too bad i'm the author! So there! HA!

Hiei: Damn you.

HS: WAAAAAAAH!!! HIEI HATES ME!!!!!

Hiei: Yes i do.

HS: -sniff- Oh well! On with the disclaimer! -shoves paper in hiei's hand-

Hiei: -looks at paper- I won't say it.

HS: SAY IT!!!

Hiei: NO!!!

HS: YES!!!!

Hiei: NO!!!!

HS: Wait a minute why are we fighting? I can just make you with my keyboard!

Hiei: -all nice- My darling,beautiful,friend does not own yyh. Would anyone like tea?

HS: MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

* * *

Popotan: Hello and welcome back to are wonderful show!

Hiei: -coughyeahrightcough-

Popotan: Now for the questions! -sits in chair- Hiei why do you want to destroy Ningenkai?

Hiei: Because i hate ningens?

Popotan: Why do you hate ningens?

Hiei: Because they're weak.

Popotan: Why are they weak?

Hiei: I don't know.

Popotan: And i'm not weak i opened a pickle jar before!

Hiei: -sarcastic-Wow i'm so impressed.

Popotan: Next question! True or False, Which is smarter a Monkey or Me?

Hiei: A monkey.

Popotan: Incorrect! Since the monkeys never made it to the competition by an unfortunate accident, I won.

Hiei: -backs away-

Popotan: Now for the games!

Hiei:Can i hurt Kuwabaka?

Popotan: No.

Hiei: damn....

Popotan: But there's always Yusuke!

Hiei: Yes time for revenge.....

Popotan: In this game we will steal all the Hair gel in the world! And watch as Yusuke suffers! ( i do not like his hair full of gel)

Hiei: -runs off and comes back with a truck load of hair gel- Done.

Popotan: Now roll cameras!

-Cameras come on and shows yusuke sitting on the ground, rocking back and forth, and sucking his thumb-

Yusuke: They'll come back they always come back. -whimper-

P&H: O.o

Yusuke: Hair gel come back to me please! My hair it's falling out of place it's getting messed up. Waaaaaah! -cry-

Hiei: PAthetic.

Popotan: I just want to give him a hug. -sob- So sad.

Hiei: I thought you wanted to watch this.

Popotan: But it's so pathetic it's sad.

Hiei: And i don't care.

Popotan: -stands up- WE WILL HELP HIM GOD DAMN IT AND YOUR DOING TO LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiei: o.o

-10 hours later-

Yusuke: -petting hair gel bottle- Come back home soon my precious.

-Popotan falls down chimney in Santa Claus outfit-

Yusuke: I didn't know i had a chimney.....

Popotan: Hohoho little boy me and my el- HIEI GET DOWN HERE!!!!! -gets out stick and pokes inside the chimney-

Hiei: STOP THAT!!!! CUT IT- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! -falls down chimney in an elf costume- Laugh and you die.

Yusuke: -holding back insane laughter- Sure thing.....Elfy.....BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Hiei: -lunge- DIE!!

Popotan: -grab- Ok little boy me and my little helper have a surprise for you! -Thousands of hair gel falls down chimney-

Yusuke: -hugs bottles- It's so beautiful. THANK YOU!!!!! -ready to hug-

Popotan: RUN AWAY!!!! -climbs up chimney with hiei-

-10 minutes later-

Popotan: -sigh- Glad that's over.

Hiei: Why didn't you let him suffer?

Popotan: Oh but he will just wait.

WHY ARE THEY EMPTY????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -earth shakes-

Hiei: Oooooh.

Popotan: - hehehehehe......That's it for today! See you next time!

* * *

HS: REVIEW PLEASE!!! no flames please although i love fire.....flames make my mother wonder what i'm writing.


End file.
